Acropora
Acropora belongs to Yinjia, adopted from UndertaleTrashowo. Edit without her permission, and she'll kill you uwu. Apperance Deep in the ocean, lies a short, gorgeous purple-blue SeaWing with purple eyes, and yellow-white horns and claws. She has a dark blue crest, and teal SeaWing markings on her neck, underbelly, legs, arms and tail. A bronze earring hangs from her ear, and two clips, similar to her earring, is attached to one of her wing membranes, which have purple spiral markings and teal dots. A scar runs across her snout, and her webs are green, along with her underbelly being similar to a lavender colour. Personality Acropora is considered odd among her family, which is full of prideful and happy dragons. Yet, Acropora is considered to be shy, weak and insecure. She has a hard time making decisions, and usually is quiet, even when dragons are talking to her. She's scared she could hurt them in a way, and that they'll hate her for saying one thing, so she usually keeps to herself. Acropora dislikes how she looks quite a lot, and wishes she could change everything about her apperance, from her purple scales to scar across her snout. At times, Acropora can become suicidal, by neglecting to eat or sleep. Though, the thoughts are usually washed away like seaweed that had washed up on shore. Her passion for writing is one of the only things that keep her sane. Oh, and her writing. It's so passionate, detailed, and she usually writes romantic stories, like a prince saving a lower class dragon from danger. Acropora dreams of a princess saving her, and lifting her up from her self regret and self hatred. She likes to dream a lot, even though she knows they're not likely to happen. History Past Acropora was born into a large family, and her grandmother was close allies with Queen Coral after the war. Her family was well respected among SeaWings, including the royals, and most of her family members were prideful and positive, yet Acropora was the opposite. She had a lot of expectations; to be like the rest of her family, be well respected, and never talk out of turn. These expectations stressed her out, and she felt like she was constantly being monitored and judged. At one point in her life, Acropora locked herself in her room, and neglected food and sleep. Her family never considered her part of their bloodline, and they rarely spoke to her, even her mother. Acropora usually felt better by writing, and soon wrote a short novel, and used the fake name Caulastrea to hide her true, pitiful identity. Result of Nightmares: Death is in the air Currently a work in progress. Relationships Currently a work in progress. Trivia *Acropora is based off.. well.. acropora, and it is a genus of small polyp stony coral in the phylum Cnidaria. *Acropora will be mentioned in the third book of TNG, by her fake name.He Gallery Category:Females Category:SeaWings Category:LGBT+ Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Occupation (Writer) Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Characters Category:Content (Yinjia96)